Akari Sakura
is the primary Heroine of Jewelpet Twinkle☆ and also the human partner of Ruby. Akari is a normal Middle School Student who has inferiority complex towards her older sister, Monica Sakura. But after she met Ruby, she became a full-pledged magician and currently the holder of the title "Jewel Star". Personality Akari is a sweet girl who wants peace and love. She loves her family so much but her friends are most precious than anyone. She doesn't get angry or even boastful to anyone, she is just a normal person with many dreams but she only chose what is best for her Family and Friends. She loves Yuuma Jinnai. So that being happy and lovable she get a lot of good friends. Akari never give up, she always used her wisdom in fighting to reach her goal. Skills History Early Childhood Akari was born as the second child of the Sakura family and often played with her older sister, Monica. When Akari lost her balloon and it got caught up in a tree, her mother climbed the large tree and got it back for her. She started crushing on Yuma Jinnai on a day when she couldn't jump rope. When Akari lost hope, she watched Yuma from afar who was trying to do a long shot, and succeeded after countless tries, giving her inspiration to try harder jump roping. At that time, Akari saw a rainbow appear in the sky. For the rest of her childhood, Monica's status as the student council president and teen actress led to Akari living under her shadow. Because she was always compared to her sister, Akari could never get the courage to speak to her classmates and she decided to grow distant from her sister. Meeting Ruby and Becoming a Magician On her first day of being a sixth grader, Akari was waiting at a bus stop near a beach until she saw a pink light drifting towards the shore. Akari went down and met the white talking rabbit, Ruby, being convinced that she was in a dream. When she misses the bus after being distracted, Ruby uses magic to fly her to the school, but fails and instead takes her bag flying towards the opposite direction. The two successfully catch her bag, but they both fall off a balcony into the water. After changing clothes and drying her hair, Akari became late and frustrated at Ruby. When she arrived at school, Ruby continued to follow her, but Akari told her to go away. When the teacher finds Akari, and she is forced to introduce herself in front of the entire class. After bringing up her courage to say her name, the topic immediately turns into a class conversation about her sister Monica. She is then told to take a seat next to her crush, Yuma Jinnai, but cannot gather the courage to talk to him. Back at her home, Akari redoes her introduction to her class in the way she wanted it to be, and spoke her heart out. Immediately after her introduction, Ruby appears and apologizes for not understanding Akari, and she forgives her, but is still depressed. At that moment, Ruby uses magic to move one of her plush toys, and performs a dance with it to cheer Akari up. Ruby tells her that she is a Jewelpet, from a magical world called Jewelland, where everyone can use magic and alchemy. Akari wishes that she could use magic to make her life better, and Ruby answers that if she could use better magic, all her dreams could come true at that very moment. After that, Ruby uses magic to create a flower for Akari's hair that matched her own and Akari starts laughing, telling Ruby that she is glad to have met her. She embraces Ruby and thanks her. Mysteries Behind Alma Jinnai Jewel Star Grand Prix Future Appearances Gallery Sakura.Akari.full.jpg|Akari as shown in the opening sequence. 188851_1587239090519_1522051444_31148727_6627738_n.jpg|Akari's final costume transformation after collecting all of the jewelstars. The opening.jpg|Both Akari, Miria and Sara shown in the opening sequence jumping. Magical Friends.jpg|Akari & friends in their final costumes transformations. Akira's Pajams.png|Akari phoning Yuuma. Akira's transformations.jpg|Akari's clothing transformation comparrison. Happy you're safe.jpg|Akari as seen hugging both Ruby and Labra with Peridot shown. Akira flying.jpg|Akari flying in the first episode. Akira.jpg|Akari's concept design for the show. JPT Eyecatch 1.jpg|Akari's first eyecatch (the show's first eyecatch.) JPT Eyecatch 2.jpg|Akari's second eyecatch. tv1270255161283.jpg|Akari's first appearance in the first episode of the anime. e77335c2.jpg|OBJECTION!!! 8912_545594275487455_1818352770_n.jpg|Keep jumping, Akari-Chan! m989779898976777.jpg|Akari's old school clothing throughout the entire series. BPxVSanCIAAbg6g.jpg|Like the Notes and Trivias stated: Akari's favorite food is a ice cream and this picture prooves it. tv1270255230615.jpg|Ouch! 5fcb0cbd.jpg|Akari sure loves comic books and also cookies as well! Akari-Chan & Alma-Chan Dancing XD.jpg|Akari and Alma as shown in the special version of the opening sequence dancing XD GZ_86RuDO7qaCCyQ6_CBdA.jpg|Until this happened... LMAO 5678605.jpg|Akari's silly reaction. jewelpet-tinkle-01-mp4_20100409_110056.jpg|Poor Akari, as shown being shocked finding out that her class are fans of her sister. Notes and Trivia * Akari is the Jewelpet equivalent to Kirara Hoshizuki of Onegai My Melody Kirara, as both girls were considered having personal problems towards someone. In this case, Kirara has a problem confessing to her crush while Akari has inferiority issues with her older sister. * It's funny that in the Spanish dub, the voice actress Pilar Morales voiced both Akari in Twinkle and Rinko in the first season of Jewelpet. **It's also funny that in the Portuguese dub, the voice actress Solange Santos also did the same thing when voicing both Akari and Rinko. ** It also happened the same thing in the French dub, where the voice actress Marie Nonnenmacher also voiced Akari and Rinko as well. * In Episode 33, Akari confessed her love to Yuuma. * In Episode 51, Akari becomes the new Jewel Star. * In Episode 52, Akari decides her three wishes: ** To Ruby that they will meet again someday ** To her friends that they will continue to be friends forever ** To the whole of Jewelland that everyone will become great magicians *Akari's favorite foods are Ice Creams and Cake but she doesn't like carrots. References Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters